


Holiday Cheer

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight.





	

Hawke knew the decision to still put up skeletons and spiderwebs after that spat wasn’t exactly a wise one, but they also knew damn well that both Anders and Fenris were too stubborn to be ‘the reason Hawke didn’t get their weekend tasks done’ so there wasn’t really much hope. Instead, they tired to get used to the ambient grouchy muttering while untangling orange string lights.

“Sooo, whose going to put these up on the house anyway?” they asked, working on a particularly difficult knot.

All they needed was one of them to offer. They both were well versed in Hawke’s bad luck relating to being on the roof, it was unlikely either would suggest they do it.

“I’d say Fenris can; he’s good at being high and mighty.”

Hawke cringed and glanced at Anders. The mage gave them an unimpressed look and went back to wrapping fake spider webbing around one of the bookshelves.

Cautiously, Hawke turned to look at Fenris. On the other side of the room, holding a few paper ghosts, he was glaring daggers into the back of Anders’ head. They forced a smile and he shifted his gaze to them, lips pursed.

“Perhaps Anders would be a better fit.” he drawled, turning back to the window he was hanging decorations in. “Being so full of hot air puts him at little risk of falling.”

Hawke frowned, brow furrowed, and looked back at the lights. They worked their hands nervously through them, trying to thread lose the knots.

“Maybe I should–”

“No no, Hawke,” Anders tutted, back to them. “I’m sure Fenris would be happy to do it for you. He’s always in such a good, helpful mood after all.”

Hawke cast a nervous glance towards the elf, who wasn’t looking in their direction either. Fenris paused a moment, visibly stiffening his shoulders, then spoke up.

“I am surprised Anders isn’t interested, being that he can’t keep his nose out of anyone’s business, but if I must…”

But when he turned, he found Hawke staring in confusion at the string of lights–tangled around their arms in their anxious fidgeting. Fenris fought it but lost the battle to keep from laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. Hawke shot the elf an indignant look, arms still trapped, and huffed loudly. Anders turned to see what was going on only to bite back a giggle himself.

It took a while for them to recover but, once they had, Hawke managed to barter for a long enough truce to get themselves freed.


End file.
